Both White and Black
by hanatokirara
Summary: Judal can't get Sinbad and Sindria out of his head so he pays a visit to the country, but things decide to take a turn for the worse on his journey there. Will he be able to get some help or suffer alone? Rated T until later chapters. I came up with this story and my sister helped making it another collab.


**Both White and Black**

 **Kiki-chan: "After my death I have returned with… *drum roll in the background* another story!"**

 **Kirara: "And you keep on staling." *Flips magazine page"**

 **Kiki-chan: "Shut up! *Smacks her with paper fan* you're the one who gets lazy and doesn't check for errors in my writing."**

 **Kirara: "At least I don't procrastinate and write completely different stories!" *Gets into fight***

 **Sinbad: "Hey, guys we have to get to the story! Guys? *Sighs* What should we do Judal?"**

 **Judal: "I don't know. Why don't you ask them."**

 **Kiki-chan and Kirara: "Just say the disclaimer!" *Fight continues***

 **Sinbad: "Uh, it's your turn Judal and if you don't want to I won't be nice tonight."**

 **Judal: "Ugh, fine. *Blushes* and don't say stuff like that you idiot king!"**

 **Sinbad: "I'm just stating the facts."**

 **Judal: "You- *sighs* whatever, the idiot king and any other characters that appear don't belong to the two brats currently having a fist fight."**

 **Kiki-chan: *Throws sister to the ground and knocks her unconscious* okay fight's over. Now read people!**

 **~~ Chapter 1 Escape ~~**

 **Judal's POV**

I sighed as I ate my favorite fruit and sat on the top of a roof of the many Kou Empire buildings.

"Stupid Sindria, stupid idiot king, stupid, stupid, stupid. Why does that guy have to always pop into my head. And after that his supposed amazing country of his gets into my thoughts."

"Judal, what are you doing on the roof of my quarters?" Kougyoku questioned as she appeared from inside the building.

"Nothing, just ranting." I responded.

"Oh, hey do you want to talk a bit, I'm bored and I guess you are too?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I said as I threw away the leftovers from my peach and walked inside her house.

"So what were you ranting about?" Kougyoku asked as she sat down in front of a table.

"Just the fact that I can't get the idiot king's country out of my head no matter how hard I try." I answered.

"Hmm, then maybe you should just visit it by escaping." She suggested.

"What!? Are you insane?! I haven't tried another escape attempt since I was ten. You do remember what the consequences were when I was caught?" I yelled at her with anger and a small amount of fear.

"Well yes I do remember. You were in bed rest for two weeks because of what they did to you as punishment." She replied sorrowfully.

"Exactly. I'm not trying it again." I replied.

"But Judal, you were ten. It was naïve of us to think that you could make an escape at that age, but you're already twenty so I think that it should be easier now." She said.

"Then why don't you just take me there? You are on friendly terms with the idiot king anyways." I said.

"No, because if I do that, the organization might use me as a trump card for war." She answered.

I sighed _"What if I did try to escape again and I actually made it? That would make one achievement out of five failures." I thought._

"Well, are you going to try to escape or not?" She asked once more.

"Yeah, whatever, but you're going to help me whether you like it or not." I answered.

 **~~ Time Skip ~~**

"Okay so here's a bag that contains a few helpful things." Kougyoku said as she held the beige colored one strap bag.

"Like what?" I asked as she opened the bag and started to explain each of the contents while pointing at them.

"Um, a water canteen, some peaches and apples, a loaf of bread, bandages, money that they use in Sindria, and you can also hide your wand in there." Kougyoku replied.

"Thanks Kougyoku." I said. "If this works then I'll really owe you one."

"Yeah, you probably will. Oh, I almost forgot something." She said as she went to her drawers.

"What did you forget?" I questioned.

"This." Ren said as she took out a white cloak.

"When you remove the buttons on the neck and head piece it becomes a flying carpet." She explained.

"Thanks once again, though you could have made it black instead of white." I told her.

"Ok now you're just complaining." She replied.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically.

"Just get going. The security's tight enough as it is. Go through the back door and hurry." She answered quickly.

I put on the cloak and ran through the back door of the palace to find myself outside with the giant wall that protects the palace in front of me. I looked over it and made sure the coast was clear before I jumped and with the help of some gravity magic, I made it over the wall and to the other side.

"I better not waste that much magoi. Even if I'm a Magi, I still get tired and hungry." I said to myself.

"Who are you!?" A guard that was patrolling the area suddenly yelled.

" _Shit, shit, shit!"_

"I- I'm-."

As I uttered those two words the guard roughly pulled off the hood of my cloak and saw my face.

"You- you're escaping aren't you?" The guard said.

"Fuck." I cursed as I started running for my life.

" _I have to get away. He probably alerted the other guards already, but I have to escape or else I'll face punishment and there's no way I'm going through that again."_

I kept on running until I reached the edge of the palace (near the frontal gate).

"There he is! Get him!" A bunch of guards ordered.

" _Once I get farther away, I'll use the cloak to fly away and leave this dreadful place."_

I glanced behind me to see how many guards were still chasing me and at least twenty still were.

" _What the hell! Why are there so many!? I'm going to have to use some magic."_

I grabbed my wand and made a giant ice wall to block the path of the guards. It worked and with that I un-buttoned the neck and head pieces and the cloak became a carpet. I sat on it and used my magic to make it fly just in time as more guards appeared shooting arrows at me. I managed to dodge most of them with the carpet, but one single arrow managed to hit me right in my left arm. I screamed in pain but I kept flying on and managed to escape.

"Ouch this fucking hurts." I said as I touched the arrow that was embedded right above my elbow.

I slowly started to pull the arrow out of my arm until I finally removed it and tossed it off the carpet. I looked inside the bag and found the bandages that Kougyoku had put in there. I wrapped my bleeding arm and thankfully the pain subsided for a while.

 **~~ Another Time Skip ~~**

A few hours ago the vast sea was all I saw and after a while I grew hungry.

"Damn how does that stupid brat (Aladdin) manage to do this for so long? I'm dying of hunger. I don't want to waste any food, but I'll pass out if I keep this up for much longer without eating anything." I ranted.

I opened the bag to see what I had to eat. I found the loaf of bread and started to eat it. Normally I don't find bread that delicious, but I was so hungry that it looked and tasted so good. I finished the bread and decided to stop eating because I needed to save the food for later. After a few minutes passed a tiny land mass appeared and soon enough it got bigger and bigger.

"There it is. The island kingdom of Sindria. Finally." I said quite tired of the journey.

Once I was close enough to Yamraiha's barrier, I hesitated. From the information that Kougyoku got while speaking with the certain magician, people with malicious intent will be repelled by the barrier but people without that intent can pass in freely without any problems. I took a deep breath and placed my finger on it after a few seconds of nothing happening I pushed my whole arm in and eventually my entire body.

"Well, I guess the barrier accepts me. I better find a place in the more abandoned parts of the country to survive my stay here. Heck, I don't even think that I can return to Kou without receiving some sort of punishment. I guess I'm stuck here no matter what I do" I said as I made the carpet start to land.

I landed on the sandy beach and put on the cloak once again. I started walking into the town and making sure I passed through some alleys just in case someone recognized me. About half an hour later I found an abandoned house that seemed like a good enough place to sleep. I got in to find a small carpeted living room with a dusty window and some old cushions on the corner.

"Heh, it's better than nothing I guess. But I should probably sleep after all of that flying I need to rest."

I moved the cushions around and laid down on the floor to get some shut eye.

"Tomorrow I'll go exploring a bit and maybe I might get this damned place out of my head."

With that I fell asleep and began roaming around in my dreams.

 **~~ End of Chapter One ~~**

 **Kiki-chan: "Yay the end of chapter one I hope you enjoyed it."**

 **Sinbad: "Uh, shouldn't we help her?" *Points to sister who is currently tied up to a chair***

 **Kiki-chan: "Nope just leave her there She'll be fine."**

 **Kiki-chan: "By the way I'm going shopping do you guys want anything?"**

 **Sinbad and Judal: "No."**

 **Kiki-chan: "Ok remember that the guest room is on the opposite side of my room, enjoy~~." *Walks out the door and locks it***

 **Judal: "Why did she say that?"**

 **Sinbad: "Oh, you haven't noticed. We're alone now." *Walks closer to Judal***

 **Judal: "You don't mean, Si- Sinbad I do- don't think that's such a good idea." *Blushes***

 **Sinbad: "But I do." *Seductively takes him to the guest room***

 **Kiki-chan outside the door: "please remember to review it gets me motivated to write more and with that my friends I say sayonara."**


End file.
